


Solid Roots

by frozenkingdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: E l'original character NON è l'interesse romantico di Scorpius, Gen, Non so che taggare, Other, Raga serio non lo so, Scorpius è chu, idek, nessun Malfoy è veramente etero, pls
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius è un ragazzo che ha perso la strada e Albus ha un modo per permettergli di ritrovare le sue radici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solid Roots

**Author's Note:**

> È STATO UN CAZZO DI PARTO PLURIGEMELLARE. 'Sta storia è nata male, 'sta settimana è nata male, è tutto nato male e porca zozza io nclpf.  
> Questa storia mi piace? No. Ve la propino lo stesso? Sì. Me ne frega qualcosa? Not anymore.

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Harry Potter  
**_Personaggi_** : Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter, OFC, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, Harry Potter, Minerva McGrannit  
**_Rating_** : G  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 7886  
**_Avvisi_** : //  
**_Genere_** : Fluff, Malinconico,  
**_Betareaders_** : Quella santa donna di Snoopy, amatela.  
**_Note dell'autore_** : È STATO UN CAZZO DI PARTO PLURIGEMELLARE. 'Sta storia è nata male, 'sta settimana è nata male, è tutto nato male e porca zozza io nclpf.  
Questa storia mi piace? No. Ve la propino lo stesso? Sì. Me ne frega qualcosa? Not anymore.  
**_QUESTA FIC PARTECIPA AL COWT6_**  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : Scorpius è un ragazzo che ha perso la strada e Albus ha un modo per permettergli di ritrovare le sue radici.

**_ SOLID ROOTS _ **

Nel corridoio del quinto piano, alla scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, regna un silenzio quasi assoluto. Dalle aule che non sono state lasciate inutilizzate giunge un sommesso bisbigliare di studenti impegnati ad ascoltare le lezioni e prendere diligentemente appunti. Ma chi conosce abbastanza a fondo quel luogo sa benissimo che la pace non è destinata a durare.  
Un boato esplode contro le pareti antiche, rimbombando con forza e spaventando parecchi studenti. Una risata acuta e appena fastidiosa, come unghie su di una lavagna, precede quella estremamente più melodica e piacevole di uno studente.  
« Buttane un altro laggiù! » esclama il ragazzo, lasciando cadere dal parapetto un petardo e facendolo esplodere in aria, a metà fra il quarto e il terzo piano.  
Un poltergeist appare per un momento, facendo vibrare l'aria, e la sua risata scoppia nuovamente.  
« Esplode tutto! Esplode ogni cosa! » ride Pix, mentre il giovane si districa fra gli studenti che sono usciti dalle aule, mimetizzandosi fra di loro. Ma non è un obiettivo facile, quando si è il solo in tutta la scuola ad avere i capelli tinti di un verde acceso...  
« Cosa succede qui... ?! »  
« Restate al sicuro nelle aule! »  
« Prefetti e Capocasa, mantenete l'ordine! »  
Il caos è ormai fuori controllo mentre il poltergeist continua a ridere divertito, lanciando petardi e urlando profanità a chiunque gli capiti a tiro. Servono le forze combinate di due insegnanti e tre Prefetti per riuscire a sedare l'animo ribelle di Pix che semplicemente, una volta terminati i petardi, svanisce per andare a infastidire un'altra parte del castello.  
« Gli studenti ritornino alle proprie lezioni. » tuona la Vicepreside, riprendendo lentamente il controllo della situazione e restando al di fuori dell'aula nella quale stava svolgendo il suo lavoro. « I Prefetti si assicurino di portare eventuali studenti feriti in infermeria. E, signor Potter? » continua la donna, richiamando l'attenzione di un ragazzo dall'impeccabile divisa e occhiali rettangolari, « Io e Lei sappiamo bene chi sia l'artefice di questo scherzo. Lo trovi e lo porti nel mio ufficio. »  
« Certamente, Signora Preside. » risponde diligente Albus, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso e quasi sentendo il proprio Taccuino delle Punizioni scalpitare nella tasca interna della sua divisa.  
Quando il secondogenito Potter era diventato Prefetto non era stata una grande sorpresa. Ligio al dovere e attento alle regole, il piccolo Albus aveva iniziato presto a far rispettare il regolamento prima agli abitanti dei sotterranei e al resto del corpo studenti in seguito. Il suo comportamento era talmente ferreo che non a caso era stato ribattezzato il "Prefetto del Terrore", perché a nulla sarebbero valse suppliche e lacrime: ad ogni infrazione seguiva un'adeguata punizione.  
Si vociferava perfino che fosse una delle pochissime persone ad aver effettivamente letto e studiato l'intero regolamento di Hogwarts...  
In quel preciso momento il rigido Albus si sta dirigendo a passo spedito verso il fondo del corridoio, imboccando le scale che lo avrebbero portato verso il sesto piano con un'espressione adirata in viso.  
« _MALFOY_! »  
La sua voce risulta un poco acuta mentre chiama l'unica persona presente sul piano, quello stesso ragazzo dai capelli verde acceso che si è divertito a creare il panico pochi momenti prima.  
« Potter! Sei venuto a goderti lo spettacolo? È un peccato che sia già finito, dovremo rimandare il nostro appuntamento ad un'altra volta. Domani ai Tre Manici? » ride divertito, spostandosi dal parapetto e allargando le braccia, la cravatta semi sfatta che dondola sulla camicia stropicciata.  
Albus assottiglia lo sguardo.  
« Smettila con queste stupidate. Cosa ti avevo detto riguardo agli scherzi, Malfoy?! » domanda il Prefetto, portando le mani ai fianchi e guardandolo come se sulle sue spalle ci fossero una ventina di anni in più. L'idea fa scoppiare a ridere il ragazzo, che mette una mano nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni Babbani e gesticola distrattamente con l'altra.  
« Di non farli. »  
« E tu cos'hai fatto, invece? »  
« Non ti ho ascoltato, ovviamente! Altrimenti dove sarebbe il divertimento?! » ribatte, terminando il proprio gesticolare e passandosi una mano fra i capelli, le dita che pettinano quelli tenuti più lunghi e grattano piacevolmente la parte rasata, a lato del capo.  
La reazione di Albus è puro oro.  
« Possibile che tu non prenda mai niente sul serio? Ti ho già fatto un mare di favori, in nome della nostra amicizia... »  
Malfoy non prova nemmeno a nascondere il suo alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
« ... ma tu dovresti venirmi incontro! Mantenere un profilo basso! E invece cosa fai?! Ti metti a fare comunella con Pix e semini il panico in corridoio?! Si può sapere cosa ti è passato per la testa?! »  
È sempre così, fra loro. Nessuno ha mai capito con esattezza su cosa si basi il loro rapporto, visto e considerato che sono diversi come il sole e la luna, ma quando i professori hanno iniziato a notare il modo in cui Scorpius sembrava orbitare attorno al Prefetto avevano incoraggiato questa amicizia con la speranza che Potter potesse avere una buona influenza su di lui. In un certo senso era andata così, perché la scuola aveva smesso di vivere sulle spine, in costante attesa che Malfoy facesse allagare una parte del castello o esplodere un'altra. Ma gli scherzi non erano mai davvero cessati, così come la sua abitudine di saltare i test e non partecipare alle lezioni. Gli insegnanti non sanno più dove sbattere la testa perché ogni provvedimento sembra farlo solo chiudere maggiormente; stuzzicano il suo orgoglio a dimostrare di non aver bisogno di nessuno.  
Il ragazzo scrolla una spalla; sulle labbra adornate dal piercing è ancora presente il suo solito ghigno, marchio di fabbrica Malfoy.  
« Mi annoiavo! » risponde come se quella fosse una motivazione sufficiente.  
« Saresti dovuto essere a lezione. » ribatte Albus con frustrazione, massaggiandosi la fronte con pollice e indice, ignorando lo sbuffo del coetaneo. « Avresti potuto scegliere un altro passatempo! La chitarra, piuttosto, anche se pare ti piaccia strimpellarla solo per infastidire lo studio altrui. Potevi leggere un libro! »  
La reazione del purosangue è immediata. Il suo viso si contorce come se fosse vittima di un dolore improvviso e il ragazzo volta le spalle al Prefetto.  
« Leggere, certo. »  
Albus si morde il labbro, rendendosi conto di cos'abbia detto, e fa un passo verso di lui.  
« Potresti provare, Scorpius-- » inizia, più dolcemente, venendo però fermato dallo sguardo di fuoco che esplode negli occhi chiari di Malfoy; il capo voltato per guardarlo da oltre la spalla.  
« Non chiamarmi con quel nome! » sibila velenoso, « Ti ho già detto che devi usare _Poison_. E sono troppo stupido per leggere, lo sai anche tu. » continua poi, facendo addolorare l'espressione di Albus.  
« Non sei stupido, è soltanto... »  
« Vado dalla preside, Potter. » taglia corto il ragazzo, iniziando a camminare e lasciando il Prefetto da solo, in quel corridoio, a chiedersi cosa possa fare per aiutarlo se non a superare, quantomeno a gestire i suoi problemi.  
Ad essere sinceri, Malfoy non è sempre stato così. Albus ricorda ancora il loro primo anno, lo sguardo estasiato e appena titubante di uno Scorpius undicenne e meravigliato da ogni cosa che vedeva. « Nel lago ci sono le sirene, me lo ha detto mio padre! », « Papà mi ha raccontato che nella foresta ci sono dei ragni giganti! E anche i centauri e gli unicorni. Lui li ha visti! », « Mio padre mi ha parlato dei dormitori Serpeverde, di quanto sono belli, chissà se li vedrò anche io! »  
Al Prefetto viene da sorridere intenerito al pensiero di quanto si impegnasse a farsi degli amici, lui che porta un cognome così pesante, presentandosi sorridente e con la divisa il più impeccabile possibile. Lo aveva trovato subito carino, con il viso appuntito e gli occhi così grandi e chiari da perdercisi dentro.  
Poi era capitato qualcosa, nell'estate del suo primo anno scolastico, e all'inizio del secondo Scorpius aveva iniziato a cambiare atteggiamento. Curava meno il suo andamento scolastico, poneva meno cura nel modo di rapportarsi agli altri, era scontroso e perennemente innervosito. Lentamente, aveva fatto di tutto per attirare l'attenzione su di sé, con i capelli tinti ogni settimana di un colore diverso, la divisa sfatta e i piercing al labbro e al sopracciglio. Si era anche fatto un paio di tatuaggi, ma Albus lo aveva scoperto solo qualche mese prima, quando era venuto a conoscenza di cosa fosse accaduto durante quella maledetta estate.  
  
_« Mamma, papà! Sono tornato! »_  
La voce di Scorpius chiama i genitori, mentre le proprie mani si spazzolano il mantello un poco sporco dal viaggio con la Metropolvere. È appena rientrato da un pomeriggio in compagnia di sua nonna e non vede l'ora di raccontare ad entrambi gli adulti le meravigliose cose che la donna gli ha mostrato: cimeli di famiglia dalla storia millenaria e libri tanto antichi quanto preziosi. Ma nessuno dei due risponde così, quando esce dal camino, riprova nuovamente.  
« Mamma? Papà? Siete in casa? » chiede, terminando di scrollarsi la fuliggine di dosso e slacciandosi il mantello per adagiarlo sul primo appendiabiti che trova.  
Nuovamente, nessuna risposta.  
Non è usuale che i suoi genitori non siano in sala ad accoglierlo, soprattutto visto e considerato che sapevano sarebbe tornato, ma Scorpius non si preoccupa: il Manor è oggettivamene immenso e sicuramente entrambi si trovano in una zona della casa troppo lontana per permettergli di sentire la sua voce. Per questo si dirige verso le scale che portano al primo piano con l'animo leggero e pensando a cosa chiedere da mangiare quella sera a cena.  
Ed è proprio attraversando uno dei lunghi corridoi del Manor che sente la voce preoccupata di sua madre da oltre una delle porte, lasciata socchiusa.  
« Draco, non riesco ad essere tranquilla... » sta dicendo ed è il suo tono sofferto a bloccare il giovane sul posto. Cosa potrà mai essere accaduto per farla reagire a quel modo?  
« Ti dico di non preoccuparti. » risponde suo padre, la voce che potrebbe apparire atona se non lo si conoscesse a sufficienza. Scorpius sente chiaramente la preoccupazione nel suo tono pragmatico.  
« E se non fosse come dici tu? Se qualcuno lo avesse scoperto?! Non possiamo permettere che questa storia raggiunga la stampa. »  
« Non lo farà, Astoria. » la rassicura l'uomo e quando Scorpius si avvicina alla porta, nota come la madre si sia stretta al suo petto in cerca di conforto, « Si tratta sicuramente di uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, come in passato. »  
Il giovane non capisce cosa possa essere accaduto ma passano pochi istanti prima che Draco si stacchi da quell'abbraccio per recuperare quella che sembra una lettera scritta su una pergamena di qualità molto scadente.  
« Chiunque ti abbia scritto queste minacce non merita il tuo tempo. » sibila, stracciando quel foglio e gettandolo nel cestino, « Inoltre, hai cresciuto Scorpius con amore. È tuo figlio a tutti gli effetti. » mormora, la dolcezza della sua voce un po' mascherata dalla rigida compostezza che lo contraddistingue.  
Il ragazzo sente il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.  
« Lo so, e lo amo come se fosse mio, ma... non è qualcosa che potrei riuscire a spiegarti, Draco. » sussurra la donna, la voce tremante. « Sapere che lui sia figlio di un'altra donna-- »  
« Non sarai ancora gelosa, mi auguro. » la interrompe pacato suo padre, mentre Scorpius ascolta ogni parola con il vuoto nel petto man mano crescente, « Perché ti ho già spiegato che si è trattato di un rapporto fugace, niente di serio. Ero giovane ed ebbro di libertà e questo mi ha portato a sbagliare. »  
« No! No, non si tratta di quello. » lo assicura lei, « Dopo la guerra abbiamo tutti fatto degli errori, chi più e chi meno. E non sono gelosa di quella donna, perché dopotutto hai sposato me. » riesce a sorridere Astoria, posando un bacio sulle labbra del marito. Draco la guarda per tutto il tempo, gli occhi che non si chiudono né si spostano durante quel veloce bacio, e attende che la moglie continui a parlare.  
« Si tratta più di qualcosa fra me e Scorpius, una connessione che si instaura durante la gestazione prima e durante il parto poi. Non lo sento completamente mio e temo lui possa sentire la stessa cosa nei miei confronti. »  
Scorpius si allontana velocemente da quella stanza con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
\---  
  
La Sala Grande è un'esplosione di voci e risa, il rumore dei bicchieri e delle posate contro i piatti che accompagna la durata della cena. Albus è uno degli ultimi studenti a prendere posto alla tavolata Serpeverde, controllando da bravo Prefetto che tutto sia in ordine (dopo aver tolto punti a due Corvonero in atteggiamenti un po' troppo intimi per essere davanti a tutti...), sentendo un leggero nodo alla gola.  
Per tutto il pomeriggio non ha visto né sentito Malfoy e questo non equivale mai a una buona notizia. Potrebbe essersi ritirato per ideare un nuovo piano, oppure stare male.  
" _O semplicemente è in ritardo come suo solito_." si dice. " _Smettila di preoccuparti per ogni cosa_." continua, iniziando poi a mangiare e cercando di non pensarci.  
Non può struggersi per lui, nonostante abbia cercato in segreto, per settimane, un modo per essergli d'aiuto. E proprio quella mattina ha ricevuto la risposta del padre, lettera che non vedeva l'ora di mostrare al coetaneo.  
Nonostante si sia ripromesso di non pensare a Malfoy e chiedersi dove si trovi in quel momento e perché diamine sembri intenzionato a saltare la cena, il Prefetto continua ad alzare gli occhi verso le porte della Sala Grande aspettandosi di vederlo arrivare e snocciolare le sue solite battute fuori luogo. Ma questo non avviene e, una volta terminato il pasto, si dirige verso i sotterranei.  
In quello stesso momento, un altro appartenente alla casata verde e argento si trova nella stanza che lui e il Prefetto condividono, sdraiato sul proprio letto disfatto, con la testa penzolante dal materasso e un libro fra le mani.  
A vederlo a quel modo chi lo conosce si sarebbe potuto sorprendere, perché il ragazzo non ha mai volontariamente perso in mano un libro per anni, ma le parole di Albus hanno lentamente iniziato a far effetto sul giovane.  
« L'im-- Incanto... L'incanto Patronus, la cui fon-- la cui formula è Es-- Espe-- Ex... no, questo non ce la faccio-- è un imca-- incantesimo che evoca un Par-- un Patronus... »  
La voce di Scorpius è sottile e pesante, così diversa da quella ampia e tranquilla che utilizza ogni qual volta apra bocca per parlare. Nascosto dietro alla porta, Albus osserva la scena con un sorriso intenerito sulle labbra, ammirando l'impegno con il quale il coetaneo cerca di non farsi spaventare e ostacolare dalla sua difficoltà di apprendimento.  
Quando ha scoperto della dislessia di Malfoy, ricorda di essersi sorpreso molto, ma ogni cosa improvvisamente aveva acquisito un senso: il suo disinteresse per la lettura, gli appunti disordinati e illeggibili, le Piume Autocorreggenti che Albus continuava a trovargli nel cassetto, il suo panico all'idea di dover affrontare un test e non poterle usare... una serie di segnali che hanno fatto nascere in lui il forte desiderio di aiutarlo. Non perché fosse sbagliato, o Scorpius dovesse cambiare, ma perché questo lo aveva fatto sentire stupido e inferiore; Potter era deciso a cambiare questa sua convinzione.  
E in quel momento, forse toccato da quanto si erano detti quel pomeriggio, l'erede Malfoy sta tentando di leggere ad alta voce, il tono pesante e il fiato corto per lo sforzo.  
« Ricordati di respirare, Poison. » gli corre in soccorso Albus, uscendo dal proprio nascondiglio e cercando di non ridere quando lo vede perdere la presa sul libro e farselo finire in faccia.  
« Merda! » esclama con poca finezza, mettendosi seduto meglio sul letto e non curandosi del libro di testo caduto a terra. « Da quanto sei lì, Potter?! » domanda agitato, passandosi una mano fra i capelli per sistemarseli ma finendo solo con l'arruffarli di più.  
« Sono appena arrivato. » mente il Prefetto, con noncuranza, recuperando il volume e sedendosi poi sul proprio letto immacolato, « Sei migliorato nella lettura, ma corri troppo. Respira più lentamente... »  
« Facile per te, non sei dislessico! Andrei più con calma se le lettere stessero ferme! » si intromette il coetaneo, giocando con i denti con il piercing al labbro, come si ritrova a fare ogni volta che si sente a disagio.  
« Hai ragione, scusa. Poison, ascolta, io devo parlarti di una cosa. » inizia Albus con tono titubante, le mani strette in grembo e le dita a stringersi le une con le altre. Teme di incappare nell'ira del coetaneo, di offenderlo o di aver oltrepassato i limiti.  
L'ansia gli impedisce di parlare per un lungo momento che si spande fra loro come vetro fuso, prima che sia Scorpius a prendere la parola.  
« Cos'ho fatto questa volta? » domanda il giovane, facendo riprendere il Prefetto che lo guarda con sorpresa in viso.  
« Hai la coda di paglia? Stai ideando qualche altro scherzo?? »  
Malfoy scoppia a ridere alla sua reazione, alzando le mani in segno di resa e scuotendo il capo per negare.  
« No no, ma con te è sempre meglio giocare d'anticipo! »  
« Si dice "essere previdenti", Poison, e dovrei dirlo io... »  
Quel leggero battibecco solleva l'animo di Albus che osserva il coetaneo fargli una linguaccia prima di decidersi a parlare.  
« Comunque non si tratta di qualcosa che hai fatto. Per ora. » mormora, guardandolo male e ricevendo un'alzata di sopracciglia. « Ma riguarda comunque te. Io... non so se potevo e mi spiace infinitamente se ho mancato di rispetto alla tua privacy, però -- »  
« Potter, parla più semplice. » lo ferma Malfoy, seduto a gambe incrociate sul lenzuolo sfatto, l'espressione bambina piena di curiosità, « Ti vuoi forse dichiarare? Finalmente! Accetta il tuo desiderio per il mio corpo, Albus! » continua, purtroppo, e quell'innocenza che ha regnato per qualche momento sul suo volto viene spazzata via dalla malizia delle sue parole.  
Il Prefetto assottiglia gli occhi e per un momento pensa di mettere mano alla bacchetta... poi sospira.  
« No. Io... potrei aver trovato tua madre, Poison. Tua madre _biologica_. »  
La frase rimane sospesa per qualche istante fra di loro prima che Scorpius riesca a reagire. Il coetaneo lo vede spalancare gli occhi e abbandonare quella comoda maschera di teppista malizioso. Non c'è spazio per quello, ora.  
« Cosa... ? Come? » domanda, la voce piccola e insicura. Ad Albus si stringe il cuore, mentre si alza dal letto e si sposta per aprire un cassetto, estraendone la lettera che Harry gli ha mandato quella mattina.  
« Vedevo quanto soffrissi per il dubbio di non averla conosciuta, per non sapere che tipo di persona fosse. Così... ho chiesto a mio padre. » gli spiega, tornando da lui e porgendogli la pergamena prima di sedersi nuovamente uno di fronte all'altro.  
Malfoy tiene quella lettera con una delicatezza che Albus non gli ha mai visto, come se fosse il tesoro più prezioso al mondo.  
« Non è stato facile. » racconta, sfregandosi le mani una contro l'altra per l'agitazione, « Tua nonna ha fatto un buon lavoro, quando sei nato, perché sembrava che tua madre fosse sparita dalla faccia della terra. Mai esistita, né all'interno del mondo Magico né in quello Babbano. »  
La mascella di Scorpius si irrigidisce alle sue parole, mentre gli occhi sono ancora colmi delle parole di quella lettera.  
« Lo avrebbero preferito, se non fossimo mai nati... » sibila piano e sebbene Potter voglia correggerlo ("Non hanno nulla contro di te, Scorpius..."), sente di non poterlo fare. Malfoy ha tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato.  
« Papà ha cercato in lungo e in largo. » continua poi, glissando su quante volte abbia usato il proprio cognome per ottenere informazioni, visto e considerato quanto odiasse farlo, « Ma poi siamo riusciti a risalire ad un archivio di una clinica nei cui documenti risultava il tuo nome e quello di tua madre. Papà l'ha contattata, le ha parlato e dice che aspetterà quanto desideri prima di incontrarvi. »  
Quando finalmente il coetaneo alza gli occhi dalla pergamena, Potter lo vede confuso.  
« Aspettare? E cosa? »  
« Beh... » inizia lui, un poco spiazzato, « È un momento importante e non vuole metterti fretta, attende che tu sia pronto e-- »  
« Scherzi?! Sono pronto da anni! Perché aspettare, rispondi a tuo padre che la voglio vedere subito! Questo sabato! No, ancora meglio, domani! Domani sono libero, se salto gli allenamenti di Quidditch non è un problema, visto che sono bravo, e... »  
« Malfoy, calmati! » sorride intenerito il Prefetto, prima che il ragazzo si alzi e gli si getti al collo, stringendosi a lui come si stringe qualcosa di vitale, con disperazione.  
« Poison, cosa... ? »  
« Grazie, Albus. » sussurra il ragazzo, prima che si lasci scappare un lievissimo singhiozzo che supera la barriera del suo orgoglio per infrangersi contro la dolcezza con la quale Potter gli accarezza piano i capelli.

\---  
  
Scorpius non ha idea di che ore siano quando apre gli occhi, ma sa di per certo che è fin troppo presto per i suoi standard abituali. Dalle finestre incantate dei Sotterranei giunge una luce troppo fioca e i suoi compagni di stanza dormono ancora profondamente. Inoltre Albus non gli sta urlando di alzarsi per andare a lezione, quindi è definitivamente troppo presto.  
Ma non può fare altrimenti; la sua testa sta viaggiando alla velocità della luce e il suo stomaco continua a lanciare lievi ma fastidiosissime fitte. Sono passati cinque lunghissimi giorni da quando gli è stato detto di sua madre e finalmente il momento di incontrarla è arrivato. Ovviamente non riesce a chiudere occhio.  
Si tortura piano il labbro libero dal piercing (li toglie durante la notte per evitare il ripetersi di spiacevoli incidenti...) e si alza dal proprio letto, camminando a piedi nudi fino a quello di Potter e scivolandoci dentro come se niente fosse.  
Se il Prefetto non stesse dormendo lo avrebbe già fatto cadere mentre gli urlava di non fare il maniaco, ma il giovane dorme beatamente e Scorpius gli porta una mano alla spalla per scuoterlo piano.  
« Potter. » lo chiama, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro per non svegliare gli altri, « Potter, non stai dormendo vero? »  
Ci vogliono un paio di momenti prima che il sonno leggerissimo del Prefetto venga interrotto, portandolo ad aprire gli occhi e spalancarli quasi immediatamente per la presenza di Malfoy nel proprio letto. Sobbalza, svegliandosi subito.  
« Cosa ci fai qui?! » sibila acuto, mentre Scorpius mette un dito davanti alle labbra per fargli cenno di non urlare.  
« Shh, fa' piano! » mormora, mentre Albus chiude le tende del letto a baldacchino e crea per loro quantomeno l'illusione di un po' di privacy, « Io... non riuscivo a dormire. » ammette poi, facendo intenerire il coetaneo.  
« Per tua madre? » domanda lui, passandosi una mano sulle palpebre, gli occhiali posati ordinatamente sul comodino, « La incontrerai oggi, vero? »  
Scorpius annuisce, lo sguardo basso, senza aggiungere nient'altro e Albus alza un sopracciglio.  
« Non è normale vederti così silenzioso, Poison. Sei agitato? » gli domanda, per poi vederlo rispondere con uno sbuffo imbarazzato.  
« No! » dice di getto Malfoy, per poi addolcirsi, « Non lo so... insomma, se non le piacessi? Se non andassi bene neanche a lei?! Il mio aspetto, dai vestiti ai capelli—Oh, no, forse dovevo lasciarmi biondo? Posso ritingermi... ma i piercings? Non dovrei metterli?! » inizia a chiedere il ragazzo, la voce man mano sempre più limpida e agitata, gesticolando appena, « Se mi conosce e decide che non mi vuole? »  
La domanda rimane sospesa fra di loro, lo stomaco di Scorpius ancora più agitato, e si sorprende molto quando Albus gli prende le mani fra le sue; è un gesto che non si sarebbe aspettato dal rigido -e frigido!- Prefetto Del Terrore.  
« Non succederà niente di tutto questo. » lo rassicura lui con dolcezza, « E se dovesse davvero pensare che non vai bene solo per il modo in cui ti presenti, non sarebbe una persona per la quale varrebbe la pena soffrire. Non è così? » gli dice, parafrasando le parole che lo stesso Malfoy ha più volte rivolto a tutti coloro che avevano qualcosa da ridire riguardo al suo aspetto fisico.  
Il ragazzo sospira, mordendosi il labbro prima di annuire. Non può certo ribattere, anche se vorrebbe farlo. Ma quando si tratta di parole, Albus lo batte con il minimo impegno.  
Sospira un'altra volta prima di chiedergli un'ultima cosa, titubante.  
« So che ti dà fastidio e tutto, ma... posso rimanere qui? Non ti tocco e me ne sto fermo in un angolo, lo giuro. »  
Come c'era da aspettarsi, le guance si Potter assumono un colore terribilmente simile a quelli della casa di Grifondoro e i suoi occhi si spalancano appena. Scorpius è già pronto a ritrattare tutto, lanciandolo con una battuta per coprire l'imbarazzo.  
« Beh... » inizia il ragazzo, visibilmente a disagio. « Se stai fermo e non ti avvicini troppo, si può anche fare. » bofonchia a bassa voce, guardando Malfoy negli occhi solo per spostare i propri per vedere il suo sorriso ampio e sfacciato.  
« Lo giuro! Non ti accorgerai neanche che ci sono. » assicura, una mano sul petto.  
« Ti conviene, o ti affatturo alla velocità della luce. »  
« Uuuh, Daddy mi punisce se non faccio il bravo bambino! »  
« Iniziamo male, Poison, fila a letto! »  
Malfoy ride divertito nel vedere la sua reazione e si mette sotto alle coperte con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio e il cuore un po' più leggero.  
In una parte totalmente diversa dell'Inghilterra e a poche ore di distanza, invece, una donna è seduta sul letto in attesa che l'orologio appeso al muro segni le otto di mattina. Non è riuscita a dormire bene, nonostante la camomilla e i tranquillanti, la gioia per ciò che la aspetta in mattinata è troppa per permetterle di dormire serena.  
Myranda alza nuovamente lo sguardo all'orologio e assottiglia gli occhi nel constatare che sono ancora le sette e venti e che, se uscisse adesso, arriverebbe troppo presto al suo appuntamento al Ministero e dovrebbe aspettare.  
Si era sorpresa molto nel ricevere una lettera niente meno che da Harry Potter in persona (e non, per dire, da qualcuno che scrivesse a suo nome) ma quando aveva letto il contenuto della busta non le era sembrato vero. Aveva temuto fosse uno scherzo di cattivo gusto fino a quando non lo aveva incontrato e aveva sentito quelle parole uscire dalla sua bocca: "Signora Kevinson, suo figlio la sta cercando".  
Inizialmente aveva negato. « Impossibile, io non ho un figlio. » si era costretta a dire, un nodo alla gola, ma il signor Potter aveva fatto crollare ogni sua facciata.  
« Sono a conoscenza delle pressioni che la famiglia Malfoy ha esercitato nei suoi confronti per mantenere il segreto. Mi creda, non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi. »  
Si erano tenuti in contatto, l'uomo che la teneva aggiornata riguardo a cosa avesse deciso Scorpius per il loro primo incontro.  
Myranda sorride, passandosi distrattamente una mano sul ventre, al pensiero del figlio. Harry le ha detto che descrivere il ragazzo come 'alternativo' sarebbe un eufemismo, ma lei non ha voluto sapere altro. Ricorda ancora l'ultima volta che l'ha tenuto in braccio, appena nato, prima che le venisse portato via. Avrebbe accettato Scorpius in qualsiasi modo si fosse presentato; vestito classico o alternativo, in divisa scolastica o persino in gonna e tacchi, non le sarebbe importato di niente. Riabbracciarlo è tutto ciò che desidera.  
Impaziente e sofferente per l'attesa, Myranda si alza dal letto per percorrere il piccolo appartamento ad ampie falcate, gli anfibi che picchiettano contro il pavimento. Ha pensato a lungo a come vestirsi, optando inizialmente per un tailleur che non indossava più da anni, ormai, ma si era resa conto che avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi per com'era davvero. Per questo aveva optato per un look più giovanile, rock, con i suoi jeans preferiti e la giacchetta di pelle appoggiata all'attaccapanni, che avrebbe preso una volta sulla soglia. Nonostante volesse mantenersi naturale e autentica, però, è andata comunque dal parrucchiere per sistemarsi il taglio asimmetrico.  
Aveva provato a domare da sola quel cespuglio castano ma aveva miseramente fallito.  
La donna guarda un'ultima volta l'orologio che segna indifferente le otto meno un quarto, prima di sbuffare e afferrare le chiavi della sua moto.  
« Al diavolo. » impreca, mettendosi la giacca, « Tanto sicuramente trovo traffico. »  
In quello stesso momento, Scorpius si trova nell'ufficio della preside in presenza di Albus e del padre di quest'ultimo, le mani che continuano a torturarsi ora la maglia e ora i capelli di un brillante turchese, passando poi alle tasche dei jeans e finendo per tornare a stropicciarsi la t-shirt.  
Albus gli tira uno scappellotto alla mano.  
« Smettila, o la rovini. » lo riprende, mentre Harry li guarda senza parlare.  
« Dammi qualcosa da fare, allora! »  
« Ho giusto degli esercizi di scrittura in mente... »  
« Okay, va bene, sto fermo! » sbuffa Malfoy, mettendosi le mani in tasca e guardando altrove. Harry si trattiene dal ridere e guarda il proprio orologio da polso.  
« È quasi ora. Vogliamo andare? » annuncia, indicando il camino già pronto, la Polvere Volante in un contenitore posato sulla scrivania. Scorpius annuisce, guardando supplicante il coetaneo per un solo secondo, il quale comprende al volo.  
« Papà, posso venire anche io? » gli chiede, facendo un passo avanti.  
« Albus, questo non posso deciderlo io. Dovresti chiedere a Poison se-- »  
« Per me va benissimo! » lo interrompe il ragazzo, la voce appena tremante e le mani che, anche dentro alle tasche, non riescono a stare ferme.  
L'adulto annuisce.  
« D'accordo. Ma quando parleranno lui e sua madre, tu verrai con me. »  
« Certo! » risponde il ragazzo, nonostante cerchi di nascondere la curiosità per l'aspetto e il carattere della donna.  
« Andiamo, allora. »  
Il viaggio tramite Metropolvere è veloce, tranquillo come al solito, i camini puliti del Ministero che non lasciano alcuna traccia di fuliggine sui loro mantelli (nonostante Albus insista a pulire quello di Scorpius e quest'ultimo gli chieda tre volte come stiano i propri capelli).  
« Buongiorno, signor Potter! »  
« Salve, signor Potter, ha portato suo figlio al lavoro oggi? »  
« Giorno a lei, signor Potter! La sua segretaria La sta cercando per il meeting di domani pomeriggio! »  
Una serie di uomini e donne, di età diverse, salutano entusiasticamente Harry che, con pazienza ed educazione, risponde a tutti loro. Albus è ormai abituato a tutto questo, ma Scorpius li guarda come se sperasse di sparire risucchiato dal pavimento. Potter gli posa una mano sul braccio, aumentando il passo appena vede suo padre fare altrettanto.  
Una volta in ascensore, Harry tira un sospiro di sollievo.  
« Ti chiedo scusa per il trambusto, Poison, avrei dovuto avvisarti. »  
« Si figuri. » risponde il ragazzo, ancora un po' a disagio, « Quantomeno non si sono messi a parlare con me di quanto io sia imbarazzante, come quando sono con mio padre... »  
Albus vede l'uomo assottigliare le labbra, come quando vuole dire qualcosa ma preferisce tacere, e il campanello dell'ascensore li avvisa che sono arrivati al piano.  
« Da questa parte. »  
L'adulto li conduce lungo quello che pare un interminabile corridoio, superando stanze chiuse e altre dalla porta appena aperta che mostrano salottini tutti simili e molto confortevoli. Quando Harry si ferma, Scorpius ha il cuore in gola.  
« Entra pure qui dentro, Poison. » gli dice l'uomo, aprendo la porta per farlo passare, « Tua madre arriverà fra un attimo, devo andare a prenderla. Andiamo Albus. »  
La voce di Potter è più pragmatica di quando si trovavano ad Hogwarts e sebbene Scorpius non capisca il motivo di questo cambiamento il coetaneo lo sa fin troppo bene. L'uomo odia quel posto, lo fa sentire in trappola e a disagio. Il Ministero riporta in superfice ricordi che tenta di allontanare ogni giorno, ma che ritornano prepotenti ogni mattina quando mette piede in quel luogo. Per questo annuisce e lo segue senza fare storie, salutando Malfoy con un sorriso incoraggiante e preparandosi a passare del tempo in un ufficio con la sola compagnia di una tirocinante sottopagata che vorrà trovarsi ovunque tranne che a prendersi cura di lui.  
Per fortuna ha portato dei libri da leggere...  
« Ci vediamo, Poison! Andrà tutto bene. » lo rassicura, prima di vedere la porta del salottino chiudersi lentamente.  
Quando Scorpius rimane da solo, si lascia cadere sul divanetto con la testa fra le mani. Ha sognato così a lungo di poter conoscere la donna che lo ha messo al mondo, che sarebbe potuta essere sua madre in tutti quegli anni, ma ora che si trova a pochi momenti dall'incontrarla per davvero ogni fibra del suo corpo vorrebbe esplodergli sotto la pelle. Non un vero e proprio desiderio di andarsene, assolutamente!, ma l'ansia per tutte le cose che potrebbero andar male gli stringe lo stomaco.  
Non sa quanto tempo sia passato, ma quando finalmente la porta si apre le sue gambe scattano come se al loro interno fosse partita una molla. E Scorpius spalanca gli occhi.  
La donna che entra in quella stanza non sembra qualcuno di cui suo padre potrebbe innamorarsi. È totalmente diversa da Astoria, rigida e composta, ma il ragazzo riconosce la forma dei propri occhi nei suoi, appena truccati.  
Per un momento si chiede come starebbe lui con ombretto e matita...  
« Ciao. » inizia la donna, il suo sorriso incoraggiante e imbarazzato mentre si porta una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Scorpius adora il suo taglio.  
« C-Ciao... » è la sua risposta, impacciata, e si sente esplodere. Vorrebbe abbracciarla, stringerla e scoprire il suo profumo, ma al contempo non si sente pronto per una dimostrazione tale di affetto. Sposta il peso da un piede all'altro e si rende conto che, oltre ai suoi capelli, adora anche la sua voce; per quanto vede, adora tutto di lei.  
Myranda lo guarda con le guance doloranti, tanta è la forza con la quale sta sorridendo. Nessuno dei suoi sogni avrebbe potuto rendere giustizia alla bellezza di suo figlio, che con i suoi occhi chiari le ricorda così tanto Draco. È una sensazione solo appena agrodolce.  
« Vogliamo sederci? » domanda impacciata, indicando il divanetto, e il ragazzo annuisce. Sedersi uno accanto all'altra è una sensazione che la donna non si sa spiegare. Come se tutte le sue cellule stessero festeggiando per la vicinanza del suo bambino, quell'adorabile ragazzo che ha amato dal momento che ha scoperto di portarlo in grembo.  
« Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli. » inizia lei, guardando le iridi chiare di Scorpius allargarsi e una sua mano volare a quei ciuffi turchese.  
« Davvero? Prima li avevo verdi... » risponde il giovane, mordendosi il piercing al labbro e giocandoci per gestire l'agitazione, « E prima ancora li avevo fucsia. Non tengo mai troppo lo stesso colore, è-- »  
« Noioso? » domanda la donna, divertita da quanto il figlio somigli a lei quando aveva poco più della sua età.  
« Esatto! » esclama Scorpius, rilassando un poco le spalle, « Ho già deciso il prossimo, sarà rosso acceso! Come una fiamma! » le racconta, gesticolando con le mani come se stesse mimando del fuoco che esce dalla propria testa. Myranda ride divertita.  
« Anche a me piaceva colorarmi i capelli. Ma alla tua età usavo le tinture Babbane e dovevo aspettare un po, prima di cambiare colore. » gli dice la donna, portandosi un dito al mento, pensierosa, « La prima colorazione magica è stata argento, sembrava brillasse. E non ha perso intensità nemmeno dopo averli lavati! »  
« No no, le tinte magiche non perdono... » scuote la testa il ragazzo, mentre la madre continua a parlare.  
« Li ho tenuti fino a che non ho visto un altro colore, un verde intenso. Avevo un taglio assimmetrico in quel periodo, un po' come il tuo, e ho colorato di verde solo un ciuffo. È stato con quel colore che ho... »  
La voce le muore un poco in gola, e guarda Scorpius come si osserva un animale selvatico, con la paura di fare movimenti bruschi e di farlo scappare. Il ragazzo la guarda senza capire e Myranda si rende conto di dover affrontare quell'argomento, prima o poi.  
Sospira.  
« È stato quando avevo i capelli di quel colore che ho incontrato tuo padre. » dice, ed entrambi sentono l'atmosfera cambiare.  
Scorpius si siede meglio sul divano guardandosi le mani e la donna cerca un altro discorso, decisa a non rovinare il loro primo incontro, quando è proprio il ragazzo a parlare.  
« Non ho mai saputo come vi siete incontrati. A dire il vero non so niente della vostra storia. » mormora, per poi guardarla titubante, « Me la puoi raccontare? »  
Myranda vorrebbe rispondere di no, che ripensare a quel rapporto e ciò che ne è seguito le porta ancora dolore, ma sa anche che Scorpius merita di ricevere le informazioni che non gli sono mai state date. Anche questo la ferisce, ma non può pensare a se stessa in quel momento.  
« Certo che posso... » risponde, sedendosi più comoda e posando un braccio sullo schienale del divano. « Vuoi sapere qualcosa in particolare? »  
Il ragazzo scuote il capo e lei decide di partire dall'inizio.  
« Ci siamo incontrati una mattina di maggio in metropolitana. » inizia a raccontare, per poi scoppiare a ridere all'espressione del giovane. « So cosa stai per dire. Tuo padre non sembra proprio il tipo da mezzi pubblici, vero? È la stessa cosa che ho pensato anche io quando l'ho visto. Non ho frequentato Hogwarts, quindi non sapevo chi fosse, ma ho pensato ad un turista. Così l'ho aiutato. »  
A Scorpius quel racconto sembra surreale ed è con non poca fatica che cerca di immaginarsi la scena: suo padre che prende i mezzi, la metropolitana caotica di Londra piena di persone e con mille cunicoli e uscite, ma soprattutto così brulicante di vita e cultura Babbana! Avrebbe voluto vederlo.  
« Dove doveva andare? » chiede, assetato di informazioni.  
« Da nessuna parte. Mi ha solo chiesto come fare i biglietti e che poi avrebbe deciso dove scendere. Mi è sembrato strano ma non avrei certo potuto dirglielo. Però per fare conversazione ho raccontato che stavo andando a fare un giro a Camden Town e mi ha chiesto di cosa si trattasse. »  
« E lo hai portato lì? » domanda incredulo il ragazzo, trovando assurda l'idea di una persona come suo padre in un posto tanto alternativo come Camden Town. La risata della donna è un suono che Scorpius vorrebbe sentire in eterno.  
« Esattamente! »  
« Dev'essere stato una palla al piede, conoscendolo-- »  
Myranda sorride alla memoria di quel giorno e scuote piano la testa.  
« A dire il vero si è divertito molto. » racconta, ricordando come lo avesse trovato adorabile nel suo modo di osservare incuriosito e un poco spaventato ogni cosa che avesse attorno. Ma era uno sguardo che aveva visto altre volte sui volti dei turisti, quindi non le era sembrato poi così strano.  
« Divertito? Mio _padre_?! Dev'esserci un errore. » dichiara sicuro il giovane, scuotendo la testa e gesticolando con decisione.  
« Assolutamente. Non so come sia ora, ma quando ho incontrato tuo padre ho conosciuto un ragazzo desideroso di sperimentare una libertà che non ha mai avuto. » gli dice Myranda, continuando poi all'espressione confusa di Scorpius. « Ho capito che tuo padre ha un carattere più debole di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere quando ho visto per la prima volta sua madre, tua nonna. E da come Draco parlava di suo padre, non devono essere stati genitori amorevoli. »  
Qualcosa in quelle parole stona, alle orecchie di Scorpius. Non ha visto spesso suo nonno, a causa della malattia che lo ha colpito dopo Azkaban, ma sua nonna è sempre stata buona con lui. Una donna austera, certo, ma mai cattiva.  
Si rende conto che sono poche le cose che conosce davvero della sua famiglia.  
« Non ti sta simpatica, vero? » chiede il ragazzo, forse una domanda stupida visto il modo in cui la madre irrigidisce le spalle e stringe la mano a pugno.  
« Se vogliamo usare questo eufemismo... » mormora e, nonostante Scorpius voglia chiederle cosa intenda dire, rimane in silenzio e la lascia continuare. « È stata lei a portarti via da me per darti alla moglie di Draco. »  
Myranda sente il veleno raccogliersi sotto la lingua mentre parla delle due donne che hanno rovinato la sua vita. Non prova rancore per non essere la moglie dell'uomo che ha amato, il matrimonio per lei non è mai stata la cosa più importante, ma sente ancora tanto dolore per non aver potuto fare da madre al giovane davanti a lei, non aver avuto la possibilità di essere presente ai suoi primi passi, alla sua prima parola, nei suoi momenti di sconforto e durante le sue gioie. Non sa nulla di quel ragazzo e questo le crea un profondo voto dentro, vuoto che ha tentato invano di colmare per tutta la vita.  
« Eri così bello quando sei nato. » gli sussurra, la voce tremante, e vorrebbe davvero tanto non commuoversi ma è più forte di lei, « La gravidanza è stata tranquilla, anche se ti agitavi parecchio... soprattutto mentre cercavo di dormire! » ride, gli occhi lucidi, « E quando ti ho dato alla luce... non dimenticherò mai il momento nel quale ti ho preso in braccio, quando mi hai guardata per la prima volta con quegli occhioni grigi... Scusa. » mormora, la voce scossa da un singhiozzo.  
II ragazzo scuote la testa, un poco a disagio come sempre quando vede qualcuno che piange, e prende dalla tasca un fazzoletto, porgendoglielo. Sente tanta rabbia nel vederla soffrire a quel modo, perché non è giusto. Lei e suo padre avrebbero dovuto vivere insieme, al Manor, senza l'interferenza di Narcissa o Astoria. E se anche suo padre si fosse sinceramente innamorato di quest'ultima, a lui sarebbe comunque dovuta spettare l'opportunità di conoscere la donna che lo aveva messo al mondo.  
« Ma non capisco. » dice, la voce vibrante, « Perché nonna avrebbe dovuto allontanarti dalla famiglia? Da me?! »  
La donna si asciuga gli occhi, un po' di matita che macchia il fazzoletto, prima di emettere una risata senza divertimento.  
« Perché sono una Nata Babbana, Scorpius. » gli risponde, « E nonostante la guerra e tutto ciò che la tua famiglia ha affrontato a causa di queste ideologie, il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio. »  
Entrambi rimangono in silenzio per un lungo momento, ognuno cercando di gestire i propri sentimenti al riguardo. Myranda non ha mai dato peso al proprio Stato di Sangue visto che in Spagna, la sua terra natale, questo non è mai stato un elemento discriminante come in Inghilterra, ma Draco le ha raccontato molto durante la loro relazione. Le ha detto di com'è stato crescere in quell'ambiente, di cosa è significato per lui essere sempre circondato da quegli ideali, la guerra vissuta dall'interno e la liberazione provata una volta che quell'inferno era giunto al termine. Le aveva anche detto di come si era trovato ad aprire gli occhi, a realizzare che tutti quei discorsi sulla Purezza del Sangue non erano altro che fesserie e che si stava impegnando per disintossicarsi da quei pensieri.  
Tutto questo lo sapeva anche Scorpius. Draco e Astoria lo hanno sempre cresciuto lontano dagli ideali Purosangue, con disappunto di Narcissa che mal nascondeva questo suo sentimento, e lo avevano preparato a quelle che avrebbero potuto essere le reazioni al suo cognome. Non gli avevano nascosto niente, soprattutto suo padre, e gli avevano permesso di costruire le proprie idee al riguardo. Il ragazzo sa bene come i suoi nonni abbiano sbagliato ma riconosce anche i motivi dietro le loro scelte. Ma sua madre ha ragione: il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio.  
In tutta quella storia, però, c'è qualcosa che ha messo a disagio il giovane più di quanto voglia ammettere e si morde il labbro prima di non essere più in grado di trattenersi.  
« Mi dispiace. Ma... puoi non chiamarmi 'Scorpius'? » domanda, a disagio, e i denti giocano maggiormente con il piercing, quando la madre lo guarda confusa.  
« Certo, se non vuoi. Preferisci il secondo nome? Temo di non ricordarlo, mi spiace-- »  
« No no! » la rassicura il ragazzo. « È Hyperion, ed è pure peggio. È che-- ecco, è stupido, ma quando ho scoperto che Astoria non è mia madre ci sono rimasto molto male. » inizia a spiegare, imbarazzato, « Mi hanno mentito per tanti anni, mentre io volevo solo la verità. Le avrei voluto bene comunque anche se non è mia madre. Ho iniziato a litigare molto con lei e con mio padre, fino a quando... insomma, ho rinnegato il mio nome e il mio cognome. » ammette, guardandola per un solo momento prima di spostare lo sguardo, « Non rispondo quando mi chiamano Scorpius o Malfoy, a scuola ho anche modificato la divisa da Quidditch con il nome che mi sono scelto. »  
La donna lo guarda con occhi appena tristi, confusi, mentre la sua testa esplode di mille risposte diverse alla domanda che sta per porre. Porta entrambe le mani sulle propria ginocchia, avvicinando un poco il busto al figlio.  
« Vuoi dirmi di che nome si tratta? » chiede, piano, e lo vede guardarla a disagio, « Puoi stare tranquillo. » sente il bisogno di aggiungere.  
« Mi prometti che non ridi? »  
« Te lo giuro, non mi permetterei mai. » lo rassicura.  
Scorpius prende un profondo respiro. È la prima volta che si trova così spaventato nel rivelare il suo soprannome, e non si rende conto che è perché l'opinione della donna è tremendamente importante per lui, in quel momento.  
« Mi faccio chiamare Poison. » rivela, aspettandosi una reazione. Istintivamente si passa una mano sul petto, dove la parola "TOXIC" è stata tatuata all'altezza del cuore due anni prima. Il ricordo di come quel tatuaggio e di conseguenza il suo soprannome sono nati gli vorticano nella mente e fa ancora male. È doloroso ricordare la voce di Astoria, rotta dal pianto e dalla frustrazione, che al culmine della loro ennesima litigata gli urla "Sei tossico, Scorpius, tu avveleni le persone che ti sono vicine e che ti vogliono bene!".  
Inspira tremolante, mentre vede la madre sorridere.  
« È un bellissimo nome, Poison. » gli sussurra la donna, con molte domande sulla lingua ma che possono ancora aspettare, « Hai detto che giochi a Quidditch. In che posizione? »  
E il ragazzo sorride da orecchio a orecchio mentre inizia a raccontare della sua passione e bravura per il volo, le radici di se stesso che finalmente sono in grado di entrare più in profondità nel terreno, rendendolo un poco più saldo e sicuro.

 ** _Fine_**.


End file.
